


Mute!Link 'Verse Notes and Musings

by arora_kayd



Series: Mute!Link [6]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 'Verse Notes, Backstory, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some (fairly pointless) notes about the 'verse, mostly focusing on my headcanon for Sheik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute!Link 'Verse Notes and Musings

I say pointless because I haven't really been active in writing fanfic since like 2006/2007 I think. It wasn't a choice, it's just the plot bunnies went away.

The only thing I have for Link's backstory is that something happened to him on the night his mom rescued him and that why he can't speak, but since the whole game is centered on him, I can't see me needing much more. 

No, these musings are centered on Sheik. (Disclaimer: Sheik is male and completely separate from Zelda for the purposes of this universe.)

I have Link ranging in age from 18-19 over the course of the game's plot (I figured it would take around a year for him to do everything that's asked of him if Hyrule were as big as it's implied in Twilight Princess and not constrained by the power of the N64). Sheik is around 21/22.

In my revised headcanon for the fic, Sheik doesn't speak Hylian. When I first decided that, I don't think I really had an idea in mind as to why, just that I liked it and it worked for what I was writing, but now I do!

Sheik has been stuck in the Sacred Realm for many many years. He was born early so he had to be put in "stasis." The Zelda series depends a lot on destiny (or at least we in the fandom focus on that aspect of the games) and so I figure it was Sheik's destiny to be the guide to the hero. However, for whatever reason, he was born to early. Not sure how early. 100 years? 300 years? Not important. Unless I write more of this 'verse and that comes up...I'll figure it out then. Anyway. So Sheik was born and he was marked at the hero's guide or a seer in the Sheikah village made a prophecy or sommat and since Link and Ganon and that whole thing wasn't going to happen for a while, Sheik got sent to the Sacred Realm to wait until the right time

This is why he doesn't speak Hylian. In his time it wasn't yet the common language.

Also, for no reason other than I like it, Sheik has the eye of truth tattooed on his back. Like a full back tattoo. I'm also debating about him having facial hair. Like, a light stubble or something. I mostly blame SwitchFizzle's [amazing](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/543248/) [drawings](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/547332/) of [Cloud](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/598348/) with [facial hair](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/703843/). (That last one is NSFW)

[And if I give in to  my angst complex and kill Sheik off, fairies don't work on him because they only work on those graced with the triforces power]


End file.
